Once in a Blue Moon
by MagentaScribe
Summary: even after the happily ever after things still go wrong for Bella Cullen, so when she finds herself a puppet leading a war against the human race with a handsome, clever vampire pulling the strings will she break free and start a revolution against her own kind, with dangers and a past she can't remember at every turn will she be able to survive and make it back to her true family?
1. surprise

**disclaimer- I don't own twilight or any of its characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Summery- even after the happily ever after things still go wrong for Bella Cullen, so when she finds herself a puppet leading a war against the human race with a handsome, clever vampire pulling the strings will she break free and start a revolution against her own kind, with dangers and a past she can't remember at every turn will she be able to survive and make it back to her true family or perish in the process? 'Maybe'**

**Chapter 1. Surprise**

I was so excited I thought I might squeal, but somehow I resisted the urge to do so. It wasn't even my birth day yet I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Ugh!" My daughter groaned. "Can't you at least tell me what theme it is?"

Jacob, who was sitting right next to her, opened his mouth to answer but I cut him off with a hiss. Rolling my eyes I turned to face her.

"Where's the fun in that?" I smirked.

She scowled at the floor and ground her teeth together menacingly.

I smiled. My daughter Renesme had been desperately trying to find out what her party would be like ever since Jacob let it slip that we were throwing a surprise birthday celebration for her. Today she officially turns 16 years old-even though she will forever resemble a 21 year old(a/n every woman's dream). Believe it or not it was actually I who suggested me throw a party for Renesme. I just thought that fifteen years after the brush with death at the hands of the volturri, we deserved a little celebration.

I chose to taunt her further. "I can't wait for you to see what Alice has done with the decorations. I wonder if she found enough glitter." Renesme moaned in annoyance.

"Don't stress Nessie the party is in like 15 minutes, and then the confusion will be over. " Jacob said.

An arm linked its way around mine and a voice like a clear, low bell whispered in my ear. "Stop torturing her, love."

I sighed and intertwined my fingers with his. I looked into Edward's topaz eyes, which now matched my own, and just melted inside.

I am Bella Cullen and I am an immortal vampire, and that's not even that strange part. My best friend is Jacob and he is a werewolf. My daughter is a sort of vampire that drinks blood but doesn't smell like a vampire and has a heartbeat… odd.

Now I know what you're thinking- "Ah they'll drink my blood, run for it!"-but chillax, because we are what we like to call vegevampires, which means that we drink animal blood, not human's.

I am in the center of every fairy tale nightmare and this is the story of how things got truly strange in my life.

**Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklineb reak**

My watch beeped. "5 minutes till party time" I exclaimed. Edward stood up. "I'll go check to make sure everything is just right, you coming Jacob?"

Jacob clanked down at Renesme. "Nah, I think I'll stay here with Bells and Nes-"

I growled.

"Fine, fine." Jacob jumped up and walked backwards out the door, his arms held up in surrender. "See you soon" Edward murmured to me and blew a kiss as he exited.

Renesme harrumphed and slouched further into the couch. Grumpily, she flicked a speck of dust off her plush, 1 of kind skinny jeans that went perfectly with her sequined, DIVA, V-neck. Ugh. As soon as she turned a year old she took Alice and Rosalie's fashion sense to heart like a religion. And now her sparkling showstopper outfit seriously clashed with my faded jeans and plaid T-shirt that just screamed 'don't look at me'.

I got bored with cultivating fashion ethic I strolled over to the book shelf to grab Wuthering Heights. I felt a displacement in the air but ignored it because I was flipping through the pages of my book; remembering every single sentence from it in a flash.

"Haven't you already read that story like a million times?" An unknown voice like water trickling over glass asked.

My body locked down and I dropped the book. "E-E-Ed-Edward?!" I stammered out in panic.

The voice laughed.

"He is too far away to hear us. And it's about time too; I thought they would never leave- well hello, who are you?"

He had just noticed Renesme hiding behind the couch she was previously sitting on, absolute terror reflecting through her eyes.

That look snapped me out of my stupor. I raced to her side and starred down the man and growled very clearly. "You lay one hand on her and you'll find you're missing an arm!"

That seemed to amuse him.

Now that I was facing him I could see exactly who we were up against. Dare I say, he was a knock out. He dressed in a regal, pressed, black tux, with a blood red tie matching his scarlet eyes. He had a beautiful face that looked like it was chiseled out of pure marble. He flashed a calm smile as if we were best friends having a casual meeting.

There was a girl behind him. She was hunched over, hugging herself; her long black hair dyed dark blue with one white streak covering her face.

The man called my attention again by speaking.

"Do not worry Bella," how in the world did he know my name? "we are not here for the child we are here for you."

"What do you want with me?" I asked, feign nonchalance.

"You have great powers, powers of which I am in need of. So you will be coming with me."

I laughed in surprise. "Oh, as if, I am not going anywhere with you!"

"Oh well" he sighed. "Looks like we will have to do this the hard way." He gave a meaningful look to his companion, and she nodded. She reached into a bag strapped around her hip that I hadn't noticed before, pulling out a match. She lit it and looked to me and mouthed 'I'm so sorry'. She dropped the match and the cottage-my cottage- my home lit on fire.

Renesme couldn't hold it anymore; she ripped out a screeching scream that must have reached all the way to the rest of the family.

Annoyance shown on his face and he glanced nervously in the direction of the house where 7 vampires and probably like 6 werewolves are rushing from.

He advanced on me. I clutched Renesme's hand and sprinted to the other side of the room; I just need to buy enough time for Edward and the others to-

The door swung open with most of the wall, revealing 8 gigantic wolves, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and "Edward!"

Too late I realized my mistake. An iron grasp wrenched me from my beloved daughter and a fiery pain seared up my arm to the very core of my mind, burning everything in the process. This was by far worse than the feeling of venom in my veins.

"Just give up and let go." A voice like water trailing down a window whispered in my ear. The sound was so beautiful and the pain was so mindboggling that I wanted nothing more than to obey.

"BELLA" Someone shouted but it seemed so far away and getting farther still.

I couldn't take it anymore, despite it going against my vampire being I was just so tired, tired of life, tired of this pain, tired of EVERYTHING! I let go. I closed my eyes and let myself drown in this suffering, waiting for an end.

Another hand took mine and it felt as if I turned to dust floating in the wind.

My mind went blank and black.

**Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklineb reak**

I was lying on a silk bed. My body felt like it had been nuked, frozen, and then nuked again. My brain didn't feel much better. It was fuzzy and strangely empty. I tried to think; the last thing I remembered…I groped through my head looking for anything but finding only pain, so much pain that I instinctively shied away from it.

My eyes flipped open; if I couldn't look back then I might as well look around.

I slipped out of the bed. I was dressed in silver silk pajamas; how I got in them I have no clue. I walked over to a door on my right and opened it to find a walk in closet with a full length mirror. What I saw confused me.

I was pale as a sheet, has rosy red lips, and my eyes were so gold they were butterscotch. I had perfect brown hair which looked neat and in place even though I felt like I had slept for hours. And in my hair, running from the tip of my scalp down the side of my face was a pure white streak. I stroked it in curiosity and grimaced when a remembrance of the pain went through my mind.

"Ahem"

Pivoting, I sunk to a crouch. But there was no danger; Leaning casually on the silver walls stood a man that made my jaw drop. He was drop dead gorgeous! His face looked like it was made out of marble and his ruby red eyes went straight to my soul.

"Are you ok, my dear? I was awfully worried about you." He said. A voice like rain drops sliding down glass.

* * *

**A/n- so first chapter of first fan fiction…how do you think I did? I had this idea bouncing around for a while and I finally put it out there. Let it be known I am always looking for constructive criticisms so don't be afraid to throw flaming cookies! But remember I am new at this so try to be kind. If you have any specially made vampire characters private message me and I will probably include them in the story, but they have to have a strong mental/physical power. Also if anyone has a better idea for the title of this story put it at the end of the review. I will probably update every other week but if my writing juices are really flowing and I get at least 5 reviews I will upload the next chapter next week, if over 15 reviews I will upload the chapter on Wednesday! And remember… REVIEW!**

**yours truly, MagentaScribe**


	2. Reborn

**disclaimer- do I look like Stephanie Meyer? didn't think so.**

**I would like to thank the 2 people who reviewed lilalove88 and corkykellems. THANK U!**

**on with my masterpiece**

**Chapter 2. Reborn**

My life was simple enough. At least as simple a life can get for an immortal, bloodsucking vampire.

I live with my vampire boyfriend Antonio in his huge mansion(a.k.a. castle). We recruit/create vampires with extraordinary abilities for our army.

"Army for what?" you ask? An army to enslave humanity. We take the powerful people, turn them into vampires, then we _persuade_ them to help our cause. The other humans? Who cares! They are nothing but food who will end up cowering in the dark as is their rightful place.

I have done this for 30 years. Well... that's what I'm told. I only recall a single year, because 1 year ago I woke up with my memory erased. Luckily Toni was there to remind me who I am.

30 years ago Antonio and I were high school sweethearts. We just finished our last year of school and were excited because we were both excepted into the same college.

We were walking down the street from a nice romantic dinner when we came across a lonely beggar. I pulled out a 5 dollar bill and was about to hand it to him when he grabbed my arm and bit me on the wrist(to this day I have the crescent moon of a scar to prove his story true).

Antonio pulled me away and went to punch the guy in the face but the hobo flipped high in the air landing behind us. he seemed to fly over to Antonio and bite him on the neck. Antonio collapsed and the man turned to me he ran inhumanly fast until he was standing right in front of me. The wind from the speed whipping off the rag that covered his face.

He had spiked, bronze hair, was insanely handsome, had eyes that gleamed topaz, and a low ringing bell voice that said "Do not fret love, it will hurt, but for only a while." He smiled a crooked smile and lunged for my throat.

We woke up 3 days later behind a dumpster; apparently the thing that attacked us didn't want us to be found. We walked out of the alley where we were stashed. Confused by the way our bodies moved, so strong, steady, yet elegant, we examined ourselves. As Toni was quick to point out, we were extremely hot!

Even more, we were bewildered by the dry burn in our throats, and were horrified when a worried passer-by asked if we were well and we turned into complete savages. We bit the man and sucked all the blood out of his system. After he was empty we finally realized what we had become; vampires.**(a/n- bum bum buuuuuum!)**

We went to the hospital to see if it could be reversed and the news of 2 vampires inhabiting Seattle spread like wildfire. Within a week there was a mob busting down our doors. And to our horror, the man leading the raid was the same monster who bit us in the alley, now sporting a dashing waistcoat and flaming torch.

They ran us out-of-town, leaving us upset and enraged. Antonio devised a plan to make them pay. After all, we were like gods, perfect in every way. Who gave them the right to decide where we live? Toni decided that, as gods, it was our choice who live or who dies. So we started collecting. If anyone had the making of someone with a valuable talent we turn them. The transformation makes them forget their human lives(or so I'm told) and Toni and I were an anomaly.

We have about 100 people under our command now. Each more powerful than the last.

Then, 1 year ago, I was kidnapped by the very same golden eyed fiend that changed us. He and the rest of his mental powered coven made me be just like them, which explains why my eyes were gold when I woke up. Eventually Toni found me, and the other vampires fled. But not before one of them used their abilities to put me through so much pain that my mind was wiped clean. And you know the rest.

Simple.**(a/n- if you have any questions about what my friends have dubbed the 'Bullshit Backstory' PM me)**

"My dear, will you please accompany me to the main room?" Antonio asked.

Do I have a name? Frankly, no. Antonio has only ever called me 'dear', 'darling', 'honey', or ' sweetheart'. If he doesn't need my name then neither do I.

"Be right there, Antonio!" I replied. "just let me prepare." He chuckled.

I have no reason to _prepare_, but the last time he asked me to come with him what I thought would be a nice dinner in Italy turned out to be a hike up mount Everest... in heals! It didn't change my progress up the mountain but still! Yeesh, for someone so sweet, Antonio can be real annoying at times. That and, no matter how girly it sounds, it's really fun to do.

I put my hair up and slip on a light green tank top with a black leather jacket. I pulled on my beige jeans, hiding the end of them in my knee-high lifts that would do fine anywhere. I twirled in front of the mirror. I looked like a mix between grade-A explorer and fashionista; I was ready to go.

I skipped down the spiral staircase, my fingers trailing the oak wood walls all the way. I jumped the last 5 steps and landed lightly on the tiled floor.

I looked to see Antonio waiting with transport in the center of the room, right below the great crystal chandelier.

He stepped towards me. "I am sorry to say that you will be working tonight, Darling." He gave me a bashful smile.

"But it's not my night," I said confused.

"I know, but the target's blood is too strong a temptation for the normal and even myself, and I don't want to lose this one. Please help me, my sweet." He pleaded.

I rolled my eyes. "Only for you Antonio."

In truth I was flattered. All the others had proven wimps and Toni, a practical king, has asked me for assistance.

He smiled largely and pulled me over to transport. The transport was a small girl bent in on herself, her long dark blue hair hiding her face. This girl had always confused me because no matter what, she never looked me in the eye.

He took the girl's right hand and I the left. I closed my eyes and felt my molecules spread apart until I was nothing, then come back in an instant.

I opened my eyes. I was sitting in the back of a armored car on a bench next to Antonio and across from the guards.

The guards were three burly men. Antonio brings them almost always because of their amazing talents.

The one on the right was a red head with a grumpy expression. He was slouching with his arms crossed over his chest. He had the power of ultimate strength and enjoyed to use it to boss around the lesser people in the army. It was safe to say that I do not like this man.

The man in the middle was sitting straight, staring at Antonio, red eyes wide and an ambitious smile on his face; ready to take an order. I rolled my eyes. Ugh! Kiss ass much!? Despite him doing whatever he is told by Toni, his ability is to persuade people to do whatever he wants them to: helpful. His blond hair glinted with moonlight, bringing my attention to the dark haired man on the left.

He gazed out the window, as if his mind was miles away. That's probably where he himself wanted to be; miles away. He has a gift to be fast as the wind and he hates being in one place for too long. He is Antonio's least favorite guard because, as is his power, he prefers flight over fight and will do whatever it takes to avoid a confrontation. That is the very same reason why I like him.

"So," I inquired. "who exactly _is_ the target anyway, and where are we?"

Shame crossed Antonio's face as he turned towards me, like he had been dreading telling me those answers.

"About that," he sighed. "we are in a small town in Oklahoma and the target? H-He-He's a-a-a..." He winced as if preparing for an onslaught. "... a bishop."

The smile that had been growing on my face from watching the changing of his expressions melted off my face in a moment.

"A bishop." I repeated, ready to rip someone's head off.

* * *

**A/n- so I finally updated and I am pleased with the results. so how about if I get 5 reviews I will update chapter 3 next week**


End file.
